battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword Eyes Episode 45
The forty-fifth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Yaiba faces Garudos to take back the Sword of Judgment. Summary Yaiba, Tsurugi and the queen confronts garudos in the throne room. Featured Card Souen-Dragoon Matches Yaiba vs. Garudos Turn 1 (Garudos) -The rest of the turn is skipped. Turn 2 (Yaiba) -Yaiba summons 2 DarkCaribou. Turn 3 (Garudos) -Garudos uses Magic, Twin Flame. With its effect, he destroys 2 DarkCaribou. Turn 4 (Yaiba) -Yaiba summons DarkDober at LV2. Turn 5 (Garudos) -The rest of the turn is skipped. Turn 6 (Yaiba) -Yaiba summons The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark. DarkDober is drop to LV1 in order to pay the cost. -Yaiba attacks with DarkDober. Garudos takes a life, 4 lives remain. -Garudos uses Magic, Red Ray. With its effect, he destroys The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark. Turn 7 (Garudos) -Garudos summons Guardian-Dragon at LV2. Turn 8 (Yaiba) -Yaiba summons DarkGadphant at LV2. He also raises DarkDober to LV2. Turn 9 (Garudos) -Garudos summons Souen-Dragoon at LV2. Turn 10 (Yaiba) -The rest of the turn is skipped. Turn 11 (Garudos) -Garudos drops Guardian-Dragon and Souen-Dragoon to LV1. Then he summons The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis. -Garudos attacks with The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis. Yaiba blocks with DarkGarphant. In result, DarkGadphant is destroyed because of comparing BP. Turn 12 (Yaiba) -Yaiba summons DarkBison at LV2. Turn 13 (Garudos) -Garudos summons Slave-GaiAsura. He also raises The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis to LV3. -Garudos attacks with The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis. Yaiba blocks with DarkDober. In result, DarkDober is destroyed because of comparing BP. -Garudos then attacks with Slave-GaiAsura. Yaiba blocks with DarkBison. With its blocking effect, DarkBison adds 4000 BP. With The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis' effect, The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis is refreshed. In result, Slave-GaiAsura is destroyed because of comparing BP. With The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis other effect, Slave-GaiAsura's core is moved to The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis. -Garudos attacks with The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis for the second time. Yaiba takes two lives, 3 lives remain. -Garudos also attacks with Souen-Dragoon and Guardian Dragon. Yaiba takes a life for both, 1 lives remain. Turn 14 (Yaiba) -Yaiba summons The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon at LV3. With its summon effect, he returns The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis and Gurdian-Dragon to hand. -Yaibs attacks with The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon. Garudos takes a life, 3 lives remain. Turn 15 (Garudos) -Garudos re-summons The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis at LV2. -Garudos attacks with The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis. Yaiba uses magic, Ice Age Shield. With its effect, The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis cannot reduce his life during this turn. -Garudos also attacks with Souen-Dragoon. Yaiba blocks with DarkBison. With Souen-Dragoon's attacking effect, Garudos draw a card. With DarkBison's blocking effect, it adds 4000 BP. With The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis' effect, The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis is refreshed. In result, Souen-Dragoon is destroyed because of comparing BP. With The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis other effect, Souen-Dragoon's core is moved to The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis, with the core added, it raises to LV3. Turn 15 (Yaiba) -Yaiba summons DarkUranus at LV2, and The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun. Then he brave The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun with The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon. -Yaiba also uses magic, Dream Horizon. With its effect, he returns The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis to hand. -Yaiba attacks with The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon (braved with The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun). With its battling effect, it was refreshed. Garudos takes a life, 1 life remain. -Garudos uses magic, Wind Wall. With its effect, Yaiba's attack step is forced ended. Turn 16 (Garudos) -Garudos summons The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis at LV3. -Garudos attacks with The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis. With its effect, Garudos discards a red card, Slave-GaiAsura from his hand, and during this turn, The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis adds 5000 BP. With its other effect, Clash, Yaiba must block if possible. Yaiba blocks with DarkBison. With DarkBison's effect, it adds 4000 BP but still cannot match Judgment-Dragonis, so it was destroyed. -Garudos uses magic, Regain. With its effect, The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis is refreshed. The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis is dropped to LV1 in order to pay to cost. -Yaiba uses magic, Wind Wall. With its effect, Garudos' attack step is forced ended. Also with Rush effect, The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis is exhausted. Turn 16 (Garudos) -With The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis' effect, Garudos can do his turn again. -Garudos rasies The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis to LV3. He also re-summons The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis. -With its effect, Garudos discards a red card, Guardian-Dragon from his hand, and during this turn, all of his spirits adds 5000 BP. -Garudos attacks with The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis. Yaiba blocks with DarkUranus. In result, Dark Uranus is destroyed because of comparing BP. -Garudos attacks with The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis. With its effect, Clash, Yaiba must block if possible. Yaiba blocks with The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon (braved with The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun). With its battling effect, it was refreshed. Also with Rush effect, he sent 2 core from The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis to trash. It was dropped to LV1. -Garudos uses magic, Power Boost. With its effect, The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis adds 3000 BP. in result, The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon (braved with The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun) is destroyed because of comparing BP. -Garudos also attacks with The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis. He uses magic, Red Ray, with its effect, The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun is destroyed. Yaiba have no choice but to take a life, 0 lives remains. Winner: Garudos Cards Used Red BS19-098 - Red Ray BS23-004 - Souen-Dragoon BS20-007 - Slave-GaiAsura BS20-X01 - The FlashDragonEmperor TheEnd-Dragonis SD10-014 - Twin Flame Unknown - The ConvictionDownfallDragon﻿ Judgment-Dragonis White BS19-106 - Ice Age Shield BS22-029 - DarkDober BS22-035 - DarkBison BS22-X04 - The DarkKingMachineBeast Darkness-Griffon SD11-003 - Dark-Caribou SD11-005 - Dark-Gadphant SD11-014 - Wind Wall SD11-015 - Dream Horizon SD11-X01 - The DarkEmperor Ninetail-Dark SD11-X02 - The MidnightSunTreasuredSword Midnight-Sun Cast *Tsurugi - Junko Minagawa *Yaiba- Hikaru Midorikawa *Bringer- Junichi Suwabe *Kizakura- Yui Horie *Garudos- Sho Hayami *Hagakure- Jun Fukuyama *Sora- Yuuki Ono *Haqua- Rie Kugimiya *Brau- Hiroki Yasumoto *Grenada- Michiko Neya *Mars- Masuo Amada *Rebel- Takuya Eguchi *Master Samohan- Tetsuo Goto *Bizen- Kenji Sugimura *Caladbolgar- Masayoshi Sugawara *Masamune- Naoki Bandou *Kiku- Chie Satou *Justice Tachibana- Shinnosuke Tachibana *Galaxy Watanabe- Junichi Suwabe *Narration, Bomber- Rikiya Koyama Main Staff *Script: Shuichi Kamiyama *Storyboard/Episode Director: Daisuke Nakajima *Animation Director: Tomoko Ishida Trivia Category:Episodes: Sword Eyes